


stuck in the middle of the storm

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, im just sad about the finale okay, surprise they’re fighting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: set sometime in s3.Beth and Rio get stuck in traffic and play their favorite game--20 questions, with a twist
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	stuck in the middle of the storm

* * *

Rio had been waiting in his car, parked across from Beth's house, for almost an hour now. The day at the car wash wasn't convincing him, and the fact that she couldn't tell him where the money was going was sketchy enough. He had his eyes focused on the road, where the silver minivan would be pulling up any minute. And Rio _prayed_ that Dean wouldn't be with her either. A few moments later, he saw the vehicle pull into the driveway, and he got out, walking across the street. 

"Rushing in so fast?" he called. Beth whipped around, startled by his presence, and saw him leaning against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, scared. She was used to him popping up whenever he wanted to, but this was days after the hitman she hired put her 'back on the list'

"Let's go for a drive," Rio said. Beth didn't move at all.

"Why? So you can take me back to that car wash and interrogate me more? I have things to do. I have a business to help start," she said. And it was true, she had to go in to help Dean with getting all the spas back into the showroom. Which also meant she had to tell him where they actually are, or where Mick put them. 

"Just get in the car, Elizabeth," he said, walking back across the street to his car. Beth felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach, because those are the exact words he had said to her so many times. Still, something was pulling her over to his car, like a magnet. And next thing she knew, she was opening the passenger side door. Rio pulled away and there was a silence so quiet, that you could hear not just a pin, but anything drop. 

After awhile, Beth broke and had to ask him, "Where are we going?" 

Rio chuckled, because it was a familiar phrase, "You'll see,"

"You said that last time. And then we showed up to a car wash," The car came to a complete stop on the now backed up road.

"Well, we ain't going no where right now. Traffic," Rio stated. The sight of the many cars in front of them was enough to make Beth relax, because she didn't know where they were going. For all she knew it could be another apartment, and she'll have to try to shoot another FBI agent. 

"But, where _were_ we going?" Beth asked, again. 

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" 

"I just want to know," she snapped back. Rio laughed again.

"You know, that reminds me of something," he started, "oh, you ain't gon' ask me what?"

"What does it remind you of?" Beth finally gave in.

“Let’s play a game. 20 questions, you start.” he said. She remembered when they played it the day she snuck into his apartment. But that was before she shot him. She _knew_ that there’ll be a question about that. 

“Okay,” she started, “where are we going?” It had to be at least the third time.

”19,” Rio replied.

”That’s not an answer,” Beth said, looking over at him, “you can’t not answer, right?”

”18,” he said. “My turn. Where’s all that money going?” 

“I said, I can’t tell you. 17,” she replied. He knows. 

“Who is he?” 

“Who are you talking about?” Beth felt the walls starting to crumble around her, “16” she added. 

“The hitman. Who is he?” Rio asked. 

“15,” she said. Rio turned and looked at her. 

“I’m not playing the fucking game anymore, Elizabeth. Who’s the hitman you hired?” he asked again. 

“I called it off,” she said, heart beating a mile a minute. 

“That’s cool and all, but why would you do it in the first place?” 

“We had no choice it was-“ Beth started, but Rio cut her off. 

“Yeah, who’s _we?_ Everything’s always ‘we’, ain’t it?” he said. 

“It was getting out of hand. I mean, you fucking took everything from my house!” she yelled. 

“Because you fucking stole from me!” Rio imitated back. Beth took a breath and waited a moment.

”I couldn’t do it anymore. I’m tired, and, I just want it to be over,” she said.

”It could’ve been over when you thought I was dead, no? No, cause you had to go and start printing that money. And then you needed someone to wash it. You just couldn’t stay away,” he said.

”Because I needed the money. I have kids, I have a life,” she snapped at him.

”You ain’t the only one with kids and a life, sweetheart. You think about that when you pulled the trigger?” 

“I wasn’t thinking,” she said. Rio laughed.

”And that’s the problem,” he replied.

”You fucking kidnapped me and brought me there, told me to shoot Turner, on tape!” 

“Yet you chose to shoot me,” Rio stated.

”It’s not about who I _chose_ to shoot. And if I remember correctly, you said get rid of your problem, and I did,” Beth said, which was pretty bold of her, if we’re being honest.

“Next time shoot both of your problems, that way if one lives they don’t have to clean up your mess,” he said.

”If you’re sick of cleaning up my mess, then don’t do it, jesus christ,” she said, agitated.

”And then you end up in jail, no thanks,” Rio replied.

”Oh, I would _love_ to go to jail because then I wouldn’t have to look at your stupid face every time you show up at my house, telling me to get in the car!” Beth yelled, and turned to face the window. Just then, traffic started to move again, and Rio whipped the car back around.

”What the fuck?” 

“Just trust me,” Rio said. Beth laughed at his statement.

”It’s hard to considering every time I see you, I think you’re going to kill me,” she replied.

”Then just trust me this one time,” he said. A couple minutes later they pulled up at a storage unit 

_Kingdom’s in your name_

”Where are we?” Beth asked. Rio started to get out of the car.

”I think you’ll like it, follow me,” he said. Beth followed behind him, trying to make it look like they weren’t there together. Rio unlocked multiple units and the doors flew open. He walked in, shuffling around things, and came back out.

”You asked for the ottoman,” he said, and laughed.

”Very funny. Where’s the rest of my stuff?” she asked.

”In all these units. You’re gon’ need multiple runs to get this crap back,” he said.

”And you’re just giving this back to me? No strings attached?” Beth asked, still on edge.

”None,” he started, “just make sure that hitman gets cancelled. For real.” He started to walk back.

”Rio,” she called, and he stopped in his tracks, “thank you.”

”You’re my girl. Remember that,”

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed, but me writing 2 days in a row! wow, it’s gonna snow!! nah jk hope y’all like this


End file.
